The Sacrifice Returned
by GayEclipse
Summary: Everyday Zoey goes to the last place she saw Bill give his life away for the group to carry on, but this time - she see's someone she'd never imagined to see again.


The Sacrifice Returned

Chapter 1:

It's been five long painful months, ever since Bill ran head first into three tanks - life has not been easy for Zoey. Zoey went back to the spot of where she last saw Bill constantly.

As if Bill were to appaer again before her very eyes, but she knew too well that would never happen. This had to have been her 10th time coming to his dead spot, but there was something she just noticed.

A blood trail, a very fate blood trail - but one she never seemed to noticed. She followed it, for it seemed like hours. She slowly made her way towards a factory, the big heavy metal door was sightly cracked.

She began openning it, only to be in pure shock. There was fully breathing Bill, very hurt. Their eyes met once Bill heard her gasp from behind him. They stood there staring at each other for minutes on end.

Once she finally realized it wasn't all a dream, she quickly ran outside and contined to run. Where remains the question. She ran and ran, never looking back at Bill. She was scared, she just wasn't sure of what.

After what seemed like a few minutes of running at her best speed, she was caught. Her eyes we're full of fear as she looked back to the hand that grabbed her and made her stop in her tracks. It was Bill.

"Listen." Bill began, quitely not to scare the girl even more.

"It's been five months and all of sudden you're alive? Let go of me!" Zoey nearly yelled, she couldn't with hold her emotions any longer as tears began to fall from her eyes, she fell into Bill.

"I was saved, by a group of survivors. I was in a coma all this time, once I came though a badly hurt young girl was hovering over me crying. Like anyother human I asked why she was displaying such emotion. Twenty minutes ago her group was attacked, she was barely alive. They went out looking for supplies and since I couldn't moved they left me at their safe house. I managed to follow the blood trail here." Bill said calmly, now holding the barely shaking Zoey.

"I've missed you." Was all Zoey could manage to say. Her eyes full of tears, she looked up at the man she "use" to care for?

"Bill.." Zoey began, but that same moment Louis and Francis came though the door.

"Zoey?! We heard a scream after we went looking...for...you..." Francis said slowly, looking at the breathing Bill that stood with his arms wrapped around Zoey.

"I think, we came in on the wrong time.." Louis said, traveling off. Bill quickly unwrapped his arms around Zoey as if his hand was caught in the cookie jar, his pale face quickly turning red.

"Uh, don't let us stop you two at..." Francis began, but was quickly cut off by Zoey storming out past him and Louis. The three men look at the young girl walking away not realizing what to do.

Before Bills mouth could move fast enough to warn Zoey, a hunter targetted and attacked Zoey. Zoey was prayed merucy to the hunter, not able to get her gun holder - it seems bad til a dark green cloth covered Zoey's eye sight.

For the hunter's weight disappeared from Zoey's, and the familiar strong warm arms we're around here once more.

"Zoey, Zoey are you OK?" Bill said quitely in her ear. Zoey's eyes remain closed as she took in the comfort after being attacked by a monster.

"I'm okay, a few cuts but I'll live. Thank you.." Zoey said, again gazing into Bills dark blue eyes.

"Never knew he'd be after younger women." Francis said jokingly to Louis, only causing Louis to roll his eyes as he watched the two new love birds talk from a distant.

"It does explain why she was hurt when he hmm - "died"?" Louis said.

"I hope you know those two are talking about us." Bill said a loud, looking back at the two young gentlemen, causing Francis to lose his smirk.

"Us? Talk? What could we possibly talk about you two? If I must comment then it would be, shove your tounge down her throat old man!" Francis said, giggling like nothing else.

Bill and Zoey's face lite up red as a tomato. Bill quickly stood up, taking Zoey with him. He lite his cig and stared at Francis. Francis smirked back at the old man.

"Uh, Bill what he means is - he's happy for you two." Louis said, quickly on his feet to save Francis.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you Louis saving you left and right, I know who wears the pants in your relationship!" Bill said, giving Francis a smirk of his own - and a approving nod to Louis.

He turned around and took Zoey off to a near by pond, leaving Francis blushing with his mouth wide - and Louis trying his best to hide his smirk from Francis.

"So, those two think - something is going on between us." Bill said, waiting for Zoey's reaction.

"Would if be wrong if something was going on?" Zoey said, returning her own choice of power words to the older man. Leaving him speechless for a moment.

"Zoey.."

A screamed lashed out into the middle of the night sky, breaking the moment they run back to Louis and Francis.


End file.
